trinkets_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Pussy Palace
P*ssy Palace is the third episode of the first season of Trinkets, and the third episode of the series overall. Synopsis A community service day at school presents an unexpected chance for Elodie, Tabitha and Moe to bond as they check out some intriguing merchandise. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The truth about Elodie and Zoey came out almost immediately. Just one episode after Trinkets told us Elodie is lying about her “girlfriend from New Mexico” — that sounds familiar — she recants the whole story. While Tabitha and Moe momentarily worry Elodie is “pathological,” that isn’t the case. Rather, Elodie tried to make her relationship with BFF Zoey “something more,” but Zoey wasn’t interested. Elodie is clearly still smarting from the rejection, especially since Zoey picked someone else to be her girlfriend. So no, Elodie has never had a relationship, with Zoey or otherwise. And, Elodie definitely hasn’t had sex. Rather than freak out, Tabitha and Moe throw their support around Elodie. As is this group’s way, that means a crime is committed. They urge Elodie to pick up a vibrator, and she does, slipping one into her jacket pocket. Tabitha also lifts one. Moe does not, and that’s a good thing. Moe is stopped by the rightly suspicious cashier, who doesn’t find anything in her bag. Although Elodie’s big reveal is a game changer, “P*ssy Palace” belongs to Tabitha. We open on her and Brady mid-hookup. A moment that should be sexy is ruined by Brady resting his hands directly in Tabitha’s curls. With every thrust, he pulls Tabitha’s hair — and not in the fun way. It’s in the very annoying and painful way. When Tabitha asks Brady to stop, he ignores her, focusing instead on how close he is to finishing. The only thing that can stop Brady from crushing his girlfriend’s hair is the arrival of her dad, Whit. Whit offers to help get Brady into Stanford in the same breath he chastises Tabitha for supposedly breaking her phone. Tabitha continues to grapple with Brady’s boorish behavior throughout Lakeshore Service Day. In the middle of a tree planting/park cleanup project, Brady loudly mocks a homeless man. When Brady is done putting on an awful show, Tabitha approaches the homeless man and offers him her lunch for the day as an apology. The man is appreciative. That night, in Brady’s room, Tabitha attempts to introduce the vibrator she stole into her and Brady’s sex life. He is livid and tosses her out of his room. When Tabitha tries to soothe him, you can tell by her hand motions she’s afraid he’s going to hit her. In an effort to find a little bit of happiness, Tabitha heads to the Paper Tiger to see Luca. She kisses him, but he rejects her saying he doesn’t want to be part of her “high school drama.” Tabitha just fights back tears. Tabitha’s dad is cheating on her mom. Tabitha knows as much because she, Elodie, and Moe see Whit kiss a younger mystery blonde outside of a restaurant. Now all his late nights at work and long tennis games make sense. Cast Main * Brianna Hildebrand as Elodie Davis * Kiana Madeira as Moe Truax * Quintessa Swindell as Tabitha Foster * Brandon Butler as Brady Finch * Odiseas Georgiadis as Noah Simos * Henry Zaga as Luca Novak * Larry Sullivan as Doug Davis * Dana Green as Jenna Block Recurring * Haley Tju as Rachelle Cohen-Strauss * Jessica Lynn Skinner as Kayla Landis * Linden Ashby as Whit Foster * Jacob Skidmore as AJ Quotes Trivia * AJ asks Elodie if she's ever considered shaving her head, because she's looking to fit in when she should be trying to stand out. Brianna Hildebrand did shave her head for her role as Negasonic Teenage Warhead in the Deadpool movies. Multimedia Soundtrack Images See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premieres